Demon
Demon's are the monsters and a key feature of the ''Megami Tensei franchise. Profile In the Megami Tensei franchise, "demon" refers to any supernatural entity that can bring harm to human beings or interfere with their lives in one way or another. This includes more conventional malevolent demons, folktale creatures, deities, and Judeo-Christian angels. Although classified as demons, angels tend to differentiate themselves from demons, and likewise the demons view them as separate. Angels also includes demons that have submitted to God and have become His servants. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' series Known as '''monsters they are a race of creatures that coexist with humanity. In the first game it was the Gaia Masters who revived the extinct race, and with the exception of Mephisto sought to protect their existence. ''Persona'' series In the Persona universe, known as Personas, gods and demons exist within the universal unconsciousness, which exists due to the Star Eater's influence. To resist the Star Eater's wave-like psyche, which was left on the surface after its main body became the moon, and stood as a contradiction to themselves, Earth's primitive life evolved a universal unconsciousness and the gods and demons within it. Gods and demons emerge from humans as a way of defending their psyches from the Star Eater. Humans can also turn into demons if their psyche is destroyed, or if they are artificially given a different Persona after having theirs forcibly removed, especially in the cases where the extracted persona was artificially granted, as happened with Shiori Miyashiro, whose metamorphosis into the demon Wendigo was documented by Takahisa Kandori and the New World Order. In Persona 5, demons appear in the form of humanoid Shadows who manifest within the Palaces of Shadow Selves, serving as guards and as minions. They do not initially remember being anything other than a Shadow, but can be reminded of their true origin from the Sea of Souls during negotiation. During a battle, their Shadow forms dissolve into red puddles that become their true forms. If cornered in a Hold Up or scared into surrender, they can negotiate with Phantom Thieves of Hearts for items, the return of captured party members, or to become new Personas. The Shadow Selves (and similar entities) also have demonic forms that erupt from the body, destroying it in the process. ''Devil Children'' series Demons are entities that reside across the countless worlds that exist in the Devil Children 'verse, created alongside humans and angels by the creator goddess Hoshigami. The power, lifespan, and whether they are part of a race of demons with the same name or an individual varies from demon to demon. A demon's soul can be found as a gem or floating spirit, allowing for the demon to be resurrected using means such as Relic Fusion. Unlike other franchises, demons are implied to not be born from the belief or emotions of humanity. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner series'' Demons are a person's true self, brought forth through the Atma virus that turns humans into avatar tuners. Some demons are able to dominate their original human personalities and take the place of their host, while others find either coexistence or an identity crisis born in others. Role A staple gameplay feature of the series is the ability to negotiate with and/or recruit demons as allies and party members, usually through the use of a COMP with the Demon Summoning Program installed; many demons will request Items or Macca in exchange for their services. In some games, most summoned demons require Magnetite in order to maintain their corporeal forms; without a constant supply they will lose HP with each step. See also *Persona (concept) ! * * Category:Megami Tensei Category:Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Majin Tensei Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Category:Ronde Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Category:Persona Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 5 Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Category:Devil Survivor Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker